L'avion
by 0r1gn4l
Summary: Parfois, tard le soir on a des idées qui sont mauvaise mais après deux ou trois bières on peu les trouver cool. C'est le cas de Dean Winchester qui pensa que faire l'avion avec Cass, c'était une bonne idée...


Bonjour! me revoici avec du n'importe quoi, parce qu'il était une heure du mat' et là je me suis dis: " Roooh mais cette idée est géniale!" après m'être souvenue d'un fanant que j'avais vu quelque part sur tumlblr où Dean et Cass faisaient l'avion. J'ai donc écrit ça dans la foulée en me disant que c'était une bonne idée... Avec le recul ça ne l'est pas mais peu importe...

Spécial dédie à on bébé... Si tu passes par là ;)

 ** _Disclaimer_ ** ( parce que ça m'arrive d'y penser) : les personnages et l'histoire originale de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture a vous ;)

* * *

—Voilà pourquoi j'ai horreur de prendre l'avion ! grogna Dean, affalé sur un canapé du bunker à regarder une énième rediffusion d'un documentaire sur les attentats du 11 septembre 2001

—Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie. fit remarquer Castiel assit bien droit à côté du chasseur, mains posées sur les cuisses

—C'est normal, t'es un ange. Tu voles. Pourquoi t'irais t'enfermer dans ces machines de malheur huh ? lui répondit Dean en portant paresseusement sa bière à ses lèvres. Bière avec laquelle il faillit s'étouffer en tentant de réprimer un fou rire

— Dean, tout va bien ?

—Tu sais quoi Cass ? Je peux te faire prendre l'avion si tu veux !

L'ange le regarda avec un air perdu, ponctuant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

—Suis moi !

A ces mots, Dean se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avec un but précis: le tapis moelleux qu'il avait installé sur le sol de cette dernière.

Dean fit rentrer Cass et ferma la porte derrière lui puis il fit voler ses boots à travers la pièce avant de s'assoir sur Le tapis. Tout ça sous l'œil interrogateur de l'ange en trench-coat.

Le chasseur lui fit signe d'approcher et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Une fois au sol il tendit les bras vers le plafond et Castiel pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dean dans une position aussi ridicule. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne vienne en plus soulever ses jambes, légèrement repliées vers le plafond.

—Maintenant tu m'attrapes les mains, tu contractes tout tes muscles et à trois tu donnes une impulsion sur tes pieds.

L'ange s'exécuta sans avoir compris où le chasseur voulait en venir. Ledit chasseur posa alors ses pieds sur les os du bassin de l'ange ce qui lui valut un penchement de tête et un regard perplexe de la part de ce dernier.

—Un… Deux… Trois… Décollage ! hurla Dean en soulevant Castiel qui se retrouva en l'air

—Dean, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il regarda Cass, les yeux plein de malice et lui lâcha les mains. Comme ça, sans avertissement. Alors l'ange paniqua, il battit des mains et des pieds et arriva ce qui devait arriver, il piqua du nez et vint s'écraser lamentablement au sol, étalé de tous son long sur Dean qui n'en menait pas large car avec ses conneries, il venait de se prendre quelque chose comme quatre-vingt kilos dans la gueule.

—Aïe. fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire

C'est après quelques minutes passées dans cette position pour le moins étrange (comprenez Dean couché par terre avec Cass affalé sur lui, le tout dans un fouillis de bras, de jambes et de pans de trench coat) que le chasseur décida que ça allait bien deux minutes les câlins dans la poussière mais qu'il fallait pas abuser. Il entreprit donc de se dégager délicatement de l'emprise de son ami mais ce dernier ne semblait guère disposé à partir c'est donc avec la grâce d'une ballerine de Degas qu'il beugla « Bouge mec je vais étouffer ! » ce à quoi l'ange répondit (dans un grognement digne d'un ours des cavernes) « Non Dean. Je suis bien là. Tu es confortable, tu sens bon, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de bouger. En plus c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes arrivés là. »

C'est ainsi que Dean Winchester, chasseur à l'origine de plusieurs fins du monde qu'il a ensuite eu la gentillesse de régler, passa la nuit par terre à moins de trois mètres d'un matelas à mémoire de formes inoccupé, **son** matelas à mémoire de formes précisons-le, avec pour unique protection contre le froid Castiel, ange du seigneur.

* * *

Voilà les petits loup! J'ai quelques doutes quand à la présence d'un canapé et d'une télévision dans le bunker mais... besoins scéniques!

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu, bisous sur vos petites fesses et à la prochaine ;)


End file.
